Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing natural resources from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a borehole at a desired well site, treating the borehole to optimize production of the natural resources, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the natural resources from the subterranean formation.
In a marine environment, subterranean operations may be performed by using a marine drilling riser. Marine drilling risers provide a channel for returning the drilling fluid and any additional solids and/or fluids from the borehole back to surface.